1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined tent-sleeping bag system and more particularly pertains to providing a tent-sleeping bag combination that is formed from a singular rectangular structure, and further providing a tent sleeping bag system that may be rolled up into a bundle for storage and carrying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an outdoor sleeping system is known in the prior art. More specifically, outdoor sleeping systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of sleeping outside on the ground are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,029 to Russell discloses a self-supporting outdoor sleeping system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,980 to Ebert discloses an accessory for use with a sleeping bag. U.S. Pat. No. Design 327,524 to Kim discloses a combined tent shelter and mat thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,497 to Hernandez discloses a combination surfboard-shipping bag, ground pad, and tent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,092 to Gaiser discloses a self inflatable air mattress and sleeping bag with air pressure control. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,919 to Middleton discloses a combined sleeping bag and inflatable tent.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe combined tent-sleeping bag system that allows a single sheet to be transformed into a tent that has a sleeping bag integral the tent and may be used out of doors by campers.
In this respect, the combined tent-sleeping bag system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a tent-sleeping bag combination that is formed from a singular rectangular structure and further providing a tent sleeping bag system that may be rolled up into a bundle for storage and carrying.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved combined tent-sleeping bag SYSTEM which can be used for providing a tent-sleeping bag combination that is formed from a singular rectangular structure and further providing a tent sleeping bag system that may be rolled up into a bundle for storage and carrying. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.